


A Rosebud Bursting Into Bloom

by Traillbits



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traillbits/pseuds/Traillbits
Summary: Takes place in universe with "Embrace the Night". Clara finds love and more with her new companion Percy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Rosebud Bursting Into Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Going to try and push out alot of oneshots this month whilst I continue writing "Legacy of a Prince". 
> 
> For those of you that have been reading EtN I just couldn't leave Clara's final tier in her story unwritten! For those that haven't read EtN or are still in the middle of it this does spoil a little bit where Clara is concerned and takes place between chapters 64-65.

It would be an understatement to say Clara was nervous. This was after all her last night alive. Percy promised he would not cause her any further pain than needs be. But the Toreador could not fully assuage that it would not be without a flicker of agony. To transcend, death was a requirement to be reborn as Kindred. 

But he wanted his new muse to be as comfortable as he could make possible. 

Tonight they were at his spacious haven. He asked if she would come before the sun had set. This was not an appointment, he wanted to make an evening out of her last night before she joined their nocturnal society. She should be allowed to enjoy herself and what few luxuries his ghouls had to offer at his haven. 

When Percy appeared, he was clothed in an acid green silken robe and his wavy red hair messily tossled. 

He smiled seeing her cozy and snug in the guest bed. Clara had unknowingly fallen asleep, having arrived much earlier before he'd arisen. It was clear Damian had given her a draught to help her sleep, seeing that his soon to be Childer was visibly stressed and possibly even scared. She had spent enough time with the Prince's Childe and future bride to understand the means of how the Embrace was to proceed. He almost wished LaCroix had not unchained the shackled memories in Clara's mind, though then again it would make tonight much harder if he had not done so. 

The Toreador could have stayed and watched her like this for all time. The way she was blissfully and beautifully ignorant to the predator that had just entered the room. 

But regardless of the tender fixation he had on her calm features in slumber Percy walked over, seated himself beside her. 

“Clara…” He gently ran a cool hand over her warm shoulder, whispering to her. “Clarabelle... It’s time to wake up.”

The brunette shifted where she lay, her eyes sleepily creaking open to the sound of his voice. 

She bemoaned, “What time is it?”

“Just past eight o’clock, the sun is down now.”

Clara seem to begin falling out of her nap-induced haze and was slowly starting to recall just where she was and why. She sat up, staring at him. 

“It’s tonight, right?” She asked.

The Toreador nodded, “It is. If this is still what you want.”

She bit her lower lip. She could do this and lose a lot, but she could gain so much too. Clara loved Percy, she wanted to be with him. And then there was Sarah, it had been so long-even if she was unable to remember a thing until now. Taking this step into the night Clara could have her best friend back. Finally she’d stop living life with her eyes half closed. 

Nervously Clara agreed with a timid nod, he could hear her pulse quicken. “Yes.”

Percy could see the twinge of fear in her eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Now now, I don’t want to rush into things.” He mumbled before pressing his lips tenderly to hers. 

Clara leaned into his gentle touch, kissing him back. 

He shrugged away the blankets, and couldn’t help the boyish grin. Bless her heart going to so much trouble for him and he took so long that she’d fallen asleep in the rather intimate nightwear. 

Though the red haired Kindred knew his hands would be wandering, they gently cupped her face as their kiss grew hotter. Despite honing blips of his own Blush of Life, Percy’s skin was still so chill to touch. But all the more it drew Clara in, as though she wanted to warm him up the best she could. 

It did not take long before his hands did indeed begin trailing down her body, sliding down the thin shoulder straps of the lacy nightie, the Toreadors palms cupping and caressing her breasts just barely clothed. 

Clara gasped when she felt him reach under the fabric and his hand ghosted along her most sensitive point. But when Percy did let his fingers drift up and fondle her damp core, she was already in blissful content. 

She felt his tongue graze against hers as she couldn’t stifle the outcry of moaning. 

It was only after minutes of this that he pulled away as she mewled in pitiful protest. His hands now free gently tugged on the lacy ribbon between her breasts that held the nightie together. The bow pulled free, the material fell lax to which Percy aided in peeling it away. 

He had lain with a woman many times, mortal and immortal. But Clara was a most exquisitely beautiful creature. 

She let herself fall back against the pillow and bedding, her arms on either side of her head as though restrained by invisible binds. She made no move to conceal herself, now naked and bare before him. 

Sitting up Percy loosened the rope of his robe, hastily removing so as he too was in just as much a state of undress as she was. He let the robe fall in a heap off the side of the bed. 

Draped over her, Percy’s hands felt up along the smooth and warm skin as Clara’s legs were hiked up. 

He took his time, there was so much restraint on his part not to sink his teeth into her almost immediately. It was teasing for both he and Clara as he kissed along the tender flesh of her inner thigh, gradually moving up past the smooth curve of her pelvic bone and thin belly. She whimpered but was enjoying the feel of his tongue and lips when he had reached her breasts. The redhead was ever so tempted to 'accidentally' graze a fang against the sensitive mounds so as he could suckle upon the blood at her breast as though he were a neglected babe. But not yet, he had to be patient and ignore the grumbling commands of his Beast for just awhile longer. 

It wasn't long before he came face to face with her, his resolve holding on by mere threads. Holding her to him it was fast when he entered her, feeling her flesh cling to his. It was not her first time as she disclosed to him many nights before, but even still the Toreador wanted to be absolutely gentle. Watching her facial queues as he thrusted in and out, it was a delight to see the brunette in a state of complete rapture. Her legs had weaved around his waist as she moaned and panted, pleading for him to keep going. 

When she was there, in that perfect moment Percy knew it was time. 

His mouth that had been preoccupied with sloppy kisses to her near bruised lips then shifted to the crook of her neck. The tip of his tongue ever so slightly ran along the side of her throat. He felt her hands on his shoulders tug him ever closer. He could her erect nipples press against his chest as he rhythmically continued to ravish her.

He kissed along her neck, along just where her pulse was at it’s strongest. Percy could feel the Beast that wished to consume all of her blood and beauty that she had to offer. His mouth open and his fangs bared, Clara gave the combination of an orgasmic moan and a startled cry when they punctured her throat. 

But her discontent was mild and gone within an instant, instead she was filled with entranced awe. Her head lulled back and her body felt as though it were recounting another round of the pleasurable enlightenment it had just endured. 

Percy drank by the mouthful, absolutely enthralled by the warm and sweet blood that he stole from her veins and that now trickled down his throat. To be at her most peak point of bliss is what the Toreador wanted, to give her one last exquisite ounce of pure pleasure as a human before the Embrace took it all away. He would not let her transcend her mortal life in the grips of agony or despair. 

The Toreador released his now bloodstained mouth from her throat only when he felt her heart begin to slow but not quite stop just yet. She was at the brink of death, but not within its clutches. 

Clara’s mouth hung open and her eyes were glazed over, her senses overwhelmed by pleasure and euphoria. 

Percy lifted his wrist up to his mouth before offering it down to her own. 

“Drink Clarabelle,” He coaxed her softly. “We’re almost there. One last climactic peak.”

Her green eyes seem to consider for a brief moment the blood that dribbled from his wrist before she lifted her head up so slightly to bring the wound closer to her lips. He watched her wrap her fingers around his arm as the drink turned into hardy gulps. A moan quite similar to her orgasmic climax escaped her as she tasted the Toreador’s blood. 

Percy withdrew his arm when he heard something akin to a cough. Clara head fell back against the bed as her body began to convulse, her bare breasts jostled and her hands gripped the sheets tightly. 

He felt woeful knowing that despite his efforts, the Embrace was not without some displeasure. She would have to die in order to live among their kind, just as all Kindred had. 

He held her close hearing her pleading cries for the searing pain to stop. 

“Why is this…” Clara wept giving a pained shriek. “Percy.. I can’t! Please! Please stop it!”

The Toreador attempted to soothe her, stroking her hair as he held her close. 

“It will be over soon… Please believe me.” He cooed to her, as she continued to shake. Her heart was erratic, struggling to hold on to what life it could when the immortal blood was beginning to overcome what human mortality that remained.

Percy knew it was finished when finally Clara was still, the life within in her snuffed out like a flame. She was limp in his arms, he gently brushed away the hair from out of her face. He watched the marks left from his Kiss begin to heal miraculously. Still cradling her to him, Percy laid back in the bed, bringing the satin sheets up around them. 

She would awaken and be very thirsty just as all new Childer were. But for now, he would stay by her side until Clara rose anew. He would be there to see her come into full bloom. 

Just over half an hour passed before this came to be.

The blinding pain that had overwhelmed Clara had come to pass as she woke. 

But in its place was now an insatiable hunger.

She looked up at Percy before doing anything else. He didn’t say anything, merely smiled at her as she sat up. 

Clara couldn’t help but run the tip of her tongue along her teeth. She shuddered feeling the eyeteeth much more refined, pointed, and elongated.

“You must be feeling a lot of new things right now.” His hand dipped down to gently run across her cheek, “It’s ok to be a little scared. Now we have all the time in the world.”

She swallowed, attempting to hide her fear, but her eyes could not mask that newborn thirst overwhelming her senses.

Percy must have recognized this, and he reached over to the nightstand picking up his phone. He punched in a text with his thumb before placing it back on the end table. 

Just less of a minute later the bedroom door opened. Whoever the stranger was she was blonde and very youthful perhaps no older than twenty-one. Percy silently motioned for her to sit, to which she did on the end of the bed.

Clara could not explain clearly but she felt this overwhelming urge to have this woman. Despite that she preferred men, or that she had not a stitch of clothing on she absolutely desired her. 

She all but walked over the rumpled bedding on her hands and knees, before sitting up to caress the young lady’s face. She tilted the blonde’s head to the side, the drumming sound of her pulse loud in her ears. She held the girl in a firm embrace as newly acquired fangs broke the skin and filled her mouth with warm blood. 

The young woman gave a sharp gasp that faded into a moan as the neonate continued to drink. Clara felt so much more rejuvenated and invigorated, like she’d never felt before in her whole life. 

A hand on her shoulder roused her from draining the mortal completely. 

“I’d hate to lose a faithful servant,” Percy advised calmly. “But that must be enough that you feel much better now?”

Clara seemed to be roused from the hold the newly acquired Beast had on her senses. She did not recoil but fell back on the bed, dragging herself back so as the blood doll at the foot of the bed was leaning against one of the rails. She was still very much alive but numb and substantially ignorant to all around her. 

A knock came to the door, to which another youth only this one male and with much darker hair entered.

“Clarabelle has fed, please escort Danielle back downstairs so she can properly recuperate her strength.”

The nameless young man nodded, entering only to retrieve the human girl and tug her out and down the stairwell. 

Clara only just now seem to register that she was still very much naked and exposed. She scooted to Percy’s side and nestled tightly under the covers.  
Her new Sire chuckled at her timid fearfulness. 

He felt much better, knowing that he could keep his beautiful muse forever now. She had every right to say no and reject the Embrace, but that she was willing to quite literally face death to stay with him. 

Percy knew they would have to report back to the Prince, just as all new Childer in the domain were obligated to. But for now he could enjoy and savor this moment of peace as she clung to him.


End file.
